


More information

by essilt



Series: Wanda / Vision [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Wanda is the result of the experiment and she is obsessed with the result of the experiment.





	More information

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. this was written for my friend's prompt, she just wanted to read a good story about these two. Well, hope she really likes it. Also, i'm so sorry for my english, it's not my native.

The Infinity Stone - the Mind Stone - is golden. A girl from pauper Sokovia is hypnotized by gold, no matter how much she denies and despises its mighty. Gold attracts her: Wanda knows that it's possible to buy food, clothes, sex, and even life by it. She'd have sold everything to this Stone, with all her bones, and giblets, and saliva, and grease, but its owner is mercilessly calm. He doesn't care about everything that makes up the life of an ordinary person, he can't be deceived by the visions of the past, truthful or false, the alternatives to the future and the labyrinths of half-truth about the present - his control is impeccable. Wanda bites her lips, trying to pull herself together, trying to be as impassive as Vision is, but it's all useless: she is of flesh and blood, unlike Vision, and flesh and blood are weak, rebellious and insidious. They betray at any moment, at every moment.  
  
Vision can not understand. His intelligence is great enough to calculate the probabilities of the future for a hundred years ahead, and Wanda's education is about primary school. But she is well versed in life - she likes to think that she's well. It's more pleasant than admitting that she never left the Hydra's laboratory.  
  
Wanda paints her hair in a furious scarlet, paints her nails with glossy black. She wears mini skirts, and torn jeans, and tight black leather gloves without fingers, and red leather corsets, jackets and cloaks, and boots on a thick rubber sole. She puts on the rings on every finger. She is covered with chains and pendants like a rocker. Her dimensionless sweaters are stretched out on elbows.  
  
You can take the girl out of Sokovia, but you can't get Sokovia out of the girl. As well as poverty.  
  
Vision dresses simply: a black turtleneck and training pants - he is indifferent to fashion and human's tastes, and she wants to tear off this simple clothing, under which - she knows it for sure - is an unbearably relief, an inhumanly impeccable body. Un-hu-man-ly.  
  
This thought doesn't give her peace at night, Wanda turns on the bed, and crumples the blanket, and counts the sheep, and thinks about Altron, Hydra, Straker, Tony Stark and his bombs, about the blockages in Novigrad, where they were rescued with Pietro: dirty, hungry, and scraped children who were afraid even to cry... She thinks about Lagos and all those who died there. Uselessly. What is happening to her is stronger than bombing, frightened children and someone else's death. Wanda surrenders, spreads her legs, pushes his fingers into the wet, swollen, aching vagina, and groans through the clenched teeth: disappointed and dreary. It's not enough, it's not _that_. She surrenders again, distorts the reality in her head: now it's Vision's fingers, and only a few movements are quite enough to come.  
  
She wanders in this distortion night after night, revels in self-deception, until she starts to go crazy.  
  
Wanda is the result of the experiment and she is obsessed with the result of the experiment, it's so ruthlessly logical that she howls into the pillow being despair. Pietro would have laughed at her. Probably.  
  
Vision can't understand.  
  
"I have analyzed your reactions, your heart rate, the breathing rhythm, the smell, and it's not like ordinary respect or the need for help that is often experienced in my presence. I can only say that this is a need definetely, but it is difficult for me to classify it..."  
  
Wanda wants to hit him, but he's an android. He wouldn't even felt the injury.  
  
"... and I have trouble with the response. I am confused. I need more information."  
  
Damn, Wanda thinks. She undresses quickly and nervously and throws clothes at his feet. The absurdity is absolute. Who does she want to impress: the mechanism, the processors? And by what, by her bare chest, by the lack of underwear or by her clean-shaven pubic?  
  
Wanda can't stop.  
  
His body is a bionic material imitating bones, cartilage, muscles, ligaments and skin. It exudes the warmth accumulated by the Infinity Stone. Her own body freezes because of the excitement and spontaneity of what is happening, but Vision knows how to warm. Wherever he learned of all what he does with her, let him get more there: Wanda groans with delight and desire, she bends like a branch, she forgets how to breathe. His hands slip so right, with such genuine interest, oh curse, he analyzed her reactions, he is analyzing its right now for sure, the damn cheater... oooh. He has such a long, a tough - more, you son of a bitch, more! - tongue. A girl from Zokovia knows many indecent words. They emerge involuntarily, and smeared with waves of heat, while Vision fucks her with his tongue - deeply, and long, and persistently, and... carefully. More, oh, come on. Androids, fortunately, don't get tired. She shudders in an orgasm, the sheets get wet because of a sweat, that flows down her spine. God, please, let it be the reality, not an another imitation. Of course, she had men. A few: random nameless guys for comfort or sobering - but she never felt anything like this, a nuclear mixture of worship, and care, and lust, and purity, and devotion. Girls from Sokovia do not learn the word, which it's called, but Wanda knows it: love.  
  
His body still exudes warmth. Wanda knows that this requires enormous energy costs, reboots, recharging, a lot of complex and smart words and actions. She knows Vision doesn't like - doesn't approve - a meaningless expenditure of resources.  
  
He just warms the bed on which Wanda is lying: this is the most meaningless expense of the resource - and this is deafeningly encouraging. She missed something very simple, very obvious at his expense.  
  
Stark's bombs may not explode, so his programs may fail.


End file.
